deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Housecarl/Bio
The Saxon Huskarl was the elite backbone of the Saxon English military, and they served a range of roles from bodyguards to defensive positions in combat. The Huskarls were funded by a tax imposed on the peasants who made up the majority of the Saxon army. The Huskarls were most famous for their "shield-wall" that was put to use, notably at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 against William the Conqueror's invading Norman army. The Huskarls carried massive Dane axes and longswords into battle and were well-armored with chainmail and conical helmets. The Huskarls were likely disbanded after the Norman conquest of Saxon England. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jacobites (by El Alamein) A Saxon Huskarl stands on a grassy cliffside, looking down to the pounding surf below. The wind blows through the air, a cool, misty breeze. The Huskarl sniffs his nose and turns, looking back up the hill to the hill fort in the distance. He holds his Dane axe in one hand loosely and swings it over his shoulder, making his lazy way up the paved road to his fort, feeling comfortable in the mild late-morning sun. He hears a shout ring out behind him. He squints as he turns, and makes out the figure of a large, wild-haired man approaching him with an enormous sword drawn. The man isn't exactly running at the Huskarl but his pace is quick; the Huskarl stops in his tracks and shouts at the man to halt. The man is a Scottish Highlander, blue woad dye smeared over his face and arms, and his hair is tangled and long. He carries the Claymore sword out in one hand, waving it over his head. The Huskarl holds his Dane axe out in front of him and walks calmly down to the Highlander, intending to confiscate his weapons and arrest him, but the Highlander swings his Claymore. The Huskarl drops his axe and ducks behind his shield, absorbing the blow from the sword. He runs at the Highlander and rams him with the shield, knocking him down and sending the Claymore to the grass below. The Huskarl crouches over to pick up his Dane axe and swings it in a massive overhead arc as the Highlander scrambles out of the way - the axehead embeds itself into the earth and the Highlander stumbles to his feet and backs away, holding his Claymore out in front of him. The Saxon soldier pulls the axe out of the dirt and the two men size each other up, before the Huskarl runs at the Highlander with his axe raised in the air. The Scot raises his Claymore up over his head and the axehead comes down on the longsword. The Highlander throws the axe aside with a twist of his sword and makes one desperate swing that the Huskarl jumps away from. The Huskarl draws his longsword and swipes at his opponent's neck, causing an insignificant wound. Blood spurts from the laceration, but it isn't life-threatening. Growling angrily, the Highlander clutches his war hammer and straps his targe to his forearm as the Huskarl watches. With a downward swing, the Highlander makes an attack that the Huskarl blocks with his shield and quickly counters with a forward thrust to the chest. The chainmail holds firm, though, and the Highlander kicks the Huskarl in the stomach, knocking him back. Looking up, the Huskarl drops his shield and stares as the Highlander charges at him, hitting his hammer on the side of the Saxon's helmet. Dazed, the Huskarl fumbles in his belt as the Scotsman raises his hammer for a final finishing blow. The Huskarl grabs his seax knife and sidesteps the swing as he closes the distance and pushes the knife into the Highlander's throat, dragging it across the length of his neck and stabbing into the back of his head. The Highlander drops his weapon and falls to his knees before he slumps forward into the grass, bleeding out. Breathing heavily, the Saxon stands stunned before he comes to his senses. He picks up his weapons and continues to the hill fort to report the attack. Before he leaves, he picks up the Claymore sword - it may be of some use to him yet. Expert's Opinion The Saxon Huskarl was better trained and better armed than the Scottish Highlander, whose wild and barbaric style of fighting was not very efficient against a similiarly armed opponent in a one-on-one fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mongol Warrior (by MilenHD) The battle starts at meadow in England,a lone Huskarl is travelling to Stamford bridge to help king Harold ambush Hardrada,but not far away a Mongol Foot Soldier is walking south, he don't know he will meet an elite Saxon warrior by few feets. After fews steps, the Mongol saw the incoming Huskarl and aimed his bow at him shooting an arrow at him,but missing by few inches. The Huskarl reacted fast by raising his shield and throwing his francisca at the Mongol but the axe doesn't even landed near him.The huskarl charged and threwed his 2nd francisca,scratching Mongol's leg. The Mongol, ingnored the scratch and charged with his glaive at the Huskarl,the Huskarl raised his dane axe for overhead chop,but the Mongol dodge it.The Mongol tried to stab the Huskarl,but the Huskarl blocked the glaive with his axe,as he tried to pull the glaive away,the Mongol managed to stab the Huskarl in the leg.Grunting from pain the Huskarl swung his axe chopping the glaive's shaft in two, but the Mongol responded with by swinging his mace at the Huskarl knocking the dane axe away.The Huskarl pulled his longsword and shield, and began to duel with the Mongol,but the shield was destroyed by one swing of the flanged mace.Than both swung their weapons at each other with both weapons clashing at each other,with niether of both getting knocked.But after after few more hits the Mongol managed to get the longsword knocked.Than the Huskarl draw his long seax and sung it at the Mongol. His first attack was a slash at the Mongol, making small cut at the leather lammelar, but the Mongol swung his mace over and over at the Huskarl, but the mace was too slow for the Saxon Huskarl,and he slashed at the Mongol's grip, making him to lose the mace.The Huskarl responded than with slash at the chest,but the armor protected the Mongol and he grabbed his knife,and tried to stab the Huskarl at the heart but he missed, and the Huskarl stabbed him in the left arm, wounding the Mongol. Than, at the end of their powers, the Huskarl pulled his longseax from the Mongol's arm. And he prepeared to kill him, but the Mongol with fast swing stabbed, the Huskarl fall at his knees. Than the Mongol Foot Soldier grabbed his mace and with one mighty swing he bashed Huskarl's head, stopping him from forever helping King Harold. And than the Mongol raised his mace and roared in vicory. Expert's Opinion While the Huskarl had better armor and bladed weapons,he was basically outclassed in both mid and long range,where the Mongol won in this 2 categories,he also had faced similar enemies in Eastern Europe. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios